3 Missing
by machomatthew29350
Summary: Three friends went missing during water polo practice. What happened? Where are they and will they make in back home. Natsu/Lucy oc/Gray and so many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Matthew's POV**

We were at Water Polo and Baisel [yes that's his real name] started freaking out. Austin[Blond hair a small gotee chiseled abs] and I tried to restrain him but to no avail. Baisel[Black hair] kept kicking and screaming. I [ curly black hair] kept trying to restrain him.

''Baisel please!'' I yelled, that's when Zander[ STRAIGHT BLOND HAIR ALSO CHISELED ABS] came. He tried to help us nut Baisel kicked me and I hit the water. A bright light shone through and a tornado of water going downwards. Austin and Zander were sucked in and they clasped hands. I got Austin's hand and we started going down. Baisel stopped, jumped in the water and tried to grab my hand but as water came over my hand Baisel hit the tip of my finger. That's when I started to lose consioucesness.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter I should have the next one up soon and leave a comment good or bad. Make sure to follow/ favorite


	2. Chapter 2 run, as fast as u can

I know it's to early to do chapter 1 but I made up for the short chapter.

 _Italics= Thoughts_

 **Bold= spirits talking**

* * *

 **Matthew'sPOV**

I woke up outside on grass and sat up. Zander and Austin were sitting by a fire. I walked over to them.

''Hey.''

''Hey your awake.''

''Here eat some food.'' Austin said I ate and stood up.

''Now that it's just us three your my brothers from now on,'' I said,'' Well let's go.''

''Go where?'' They asked

''Explore.'' I said with a duh tone

''Well than as your brothers...'' Austin started

''We say...'' Zander said

''NO!'' They exclaimed in unison

''Well I guess I'll... RUN!'' I yelled running past them.

''Stop!'' They yelled but I kept running. I came to a gate and they finally caught up to me.

''Look at this writing.'' I said Pointing

 _ **'For entering this gate**_

 _ **there must be three,**_

 _ **when thy reaches tunnel,**_

 _ **Oldest takes left,**_

 _ **youngest Middle**_

 _ **and middle child right**_

 _ **to find the end of the writing**_

 _ **thy reach the end of the tunnel**_

''Wow!'' I exclaimed

''Should we go in?'' Austin asked asked

''Yes!'' I practedly screamed

''Sure.'' Zander said and we went in. I didn't take long before we reached the 3- way.

''If you guys find any keys, give them to me,'' I said before hugging them,'' and good luck.'' I started down the middle tunnel and the way back got cut off. I found a fairy. The fairy gave me 2 keys, one with a scale on it and one with a horn on it.

''Open gate of the glowing fish, Amora!''

 **Help my people**

 _your huh?_

 **my people are in danger you have to collect all 20 of us**

 _Can_ you _fight_

 **yes, we can all turn into our human forms**

 _woah_ we continued walking till we came upon a pedestal, I stepped on it and I saw a whip and 2 ribbons. . .

* * *

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

 **Audience: WHAT?!**

 **Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

 ***Matthew walks off stage***


	4. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: -_-**

 **Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

 **Audience: YAY!**

 **Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_ ] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

 ***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

 **So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek:**

 **Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

 ***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*** **Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

 ***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

 ***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
